runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:STTs clan chat/German
21:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello everyone :D First I have to say its a german clan so the article is german. Leader:Sir Teo T (kontaktperson für Beitritte) Hallo Wir von STTs Clan suchen neue Mitglieder,' egal welcher Stufen', die Spaß an Runescape haben und freundlich sind. Unser Clan hat im Moment 10 Mitglieder: Rekruten: -''' Unteroffiziere: Las Venturas Gamma-Player Zwerg211 KingJoni40 Rapid795 876465465465 Feldwebel: Louserhaft Leutnant: Chop TheLog Hauptmann: - General: - Leader: Sir Teo T (Letze Aktualisierung 31.12.10) Alle dürfen Rein und reden darf auch jeder. Hauptmann+ darf rauswerfen. Die Beute erhält Rekrut+. Man kann seinen Rang erhöhen, indem man die Werte des Clans (Freundschaft, Gemeineschaftssinn, etc.) in besonderem Maße wiederspiegelt, bzw. sonst etwas für den Clan tut. Unser Clan steht, wie schon gesagt, für Freundschaft, Hilfsbereitschaft und solche Dinge. Wir machen einige Events '''(nächstes Event: Gründungsevent Welt: 139 Zeit: 15.00 Uhr am 1.1.11 Treffen: Shanty-Pass; wichtig für die die gründungsmitglieder werden wollen) und haben ansonsten auch sehr viel Spaß. Clanmitglieder müssen eine Bewerbung abgeben (die, die sich vor dem Gründungsevent melden nicht). Ein Bewerbungsformular gibt es nicht, wenn ihr nicht ins Forum schreiben könnt kontaktiert mich im Spiel, mich kann jeder immer anchatten. Aber zurück zu den Bewerbungen: Das einzige Kriterium zum Mitmachen ist, wie ihr vom charakter seid, also schreibt eine individuelle Bewerbung. In den meisten Fällen werden wir euch aufnehmen. Clanfriend kann jeder werden, der unsere Werte vertritt. Allianzen schließen wir mit anderen Clans nach Abstimmung. Also, warum sollt ihr ausgerechnet unserem Clan beitreten? Nun ja, wir haben einige Leute mit recht guten Stufen,' nehmen aber jeden gerne auf, hauptsache er ist nett'. Vom Charakter her ist unser Clan einer der Besten, nein, er ist der Beste :P. Unsere Website ist sttcc.tk In der Hoffnung auf viele neue Gesichter Sir Teo T und STTs Clan 'Die Verfassung' ' §1 Grundlegendes' Der Name des Clans ist Stts Clan. Änderungen des Namens sind Sir Teo T vorbehalten. Dem Clanchat kann jeder beitreten, der dem Clan Stts Clan angehört. Im Clanchat reden darf jeder, der mindestens den Rang Unteroffizier trägt. Aus dem Chat verweisen darf jeder, der mindestens den Rang Hauptmann trägt. Die Beute erhält jedes Clanmitglied. ' §2 Beitritt' Dem Clan beitreten kann jeder. Eine Information an Sir Teo T reicht. ' §3 Steigung des Rangs' Den Rang im Clan kann man sich erarbeiten. Beginnen tut jedes Mitglied mit dem Rang Rekrut. Wer sich bei Kämpfen für seine Clanmitglieder aufopfert, bekommt eine Rangerhöhung, welche von Sir Teo T festgelegt wird. Wer große Beute macht und diese mit seinem Clan teilt wird dafür ebenfalls mit einer individuellen Rangerhöhung belohnt. Ist ein Clanmitglied in Finanzieller Not und ihm wird geholfen, erhält der Helfer eine Rangerhöhung, dessen Höhe Sir Teo T bestimmt. Desweiteren behält sich Sir Teo T vor, besondere Leistungen mit einer Rangerhöhung zu würdigen. ' §4 Bestrafungen' Bestrafungen werden ausgesprochen, wenn ein Clanmitglied etwas tut, das unkammeratschaftlich ist, gegen die Verfassung des Clans ist, der Spieler sich gegen die Regeln Jagex' wendet oder gegen das geltene Recht der im Clan vertretenden Länder verstößt. Unkammeradschaftliches Verhalten wird mit degradierung oder (temporären) Ausschluss geahndet. Der Verstoß gegen die Verfassung wird mit degradierung zum Rekruten oder (temporären) Ausschluss geahndet. Verstoß gegen Regeln des Spieles wird mit (temporären) Ausschluss geahndet. Verstoß gegen geltendes Recht, egal ob im Spiel oder in der Realität wird mit dem Ausschluss aus dem Clan geahndet. §5 Austreten aus dem Clan Der Clan darf jederzeit verlassen werden. Eine Information an Sir Teo T ist nur von Nöten, um offiziell aus dem Clan auszutreten. ' §6 Triumvirat' Jedes Mitglied des Clans unterwirft sich den Regeln der Lords. Wer nicht für die Lords kämpfen will/ deren Regeln und Werte einhält, kann nicht in den Clan eintreten. Erfolge im Triumvirat können mit Rangerhöhung belohnt werden. ' §7 Sonstiges' Die Verfassung kann jeder Zeit von Sir Teo T geändert werden. Die Verfassung tritt mit der Gründung am 1.1.11 in Kraft. Wir haben eine nette Community ,nette Mitglieder und wollen ein frohes Zusammensein mit anderen RS-Spielern geniessen......Zusammengefasst wir sind''' nicht ein Clan der "Doomed to Fail" '''ist und suchen Nette Mitglieder. STTs CC Category:Clans